


I told you I'll fix it

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Michifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, a devout lawyer wakes up and finds himself in bed with another man. Assuming he was a stripper he send shim home, only to find out a few months later that he was his rival, the other great lawyer in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you I'll fix it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to the amazing AJL

> Michael rolled in bed, the sun shining bright in his eyes. He groaned and turned his back to the window. He was never much of a morning person to begin with, but the hangover from last night surely didn’t help one bit.
> 
> When he reached to hug the other pillow on his bed, he felt a strange cold lump under his fingers. He frowned, his eyes still unwilling to open, and he felt around. When a giggle came from the cold lump, he jumped in bed with his eyes wide open with shock.
> 
> To his right was a man, naked and yawning. 
> 
> _“How much did I drink last night?!”_ He thought to himself, as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.
> 
> “Good morning, sexy.” The sleeping man said, stretching and revealing gorgeous, icy blue, eyes.
> 
> “Ummm, mornin’” Michael replied, unsure of what else to say.
> 
> The stranger sat up, smiled at him, and then kissed him, right on the lips (which really shouldn’t surprise Michael that much, since they were both naked). Michael barely kissed back, still trying to process the whole thing.
> 
> The blonde man, yes he was a blonde (typically Michael’s type), got up and wobbled to the bathroom, leaving Michael in bed still trying to understand how all of this had happened.
> 
> He remembered the day before, he had just won his first big case and he went out celebrating with his brother Gabriel, who insisted that any celebration had to be at a strip club. After the first few dances, and bottles Michael doesn’t remember much. It was all a blur in his head.
> 
> One thing was for sure, Michael was no longer a virgin at age 28. The very devout christian had swore celibacy until he was married. It did not matter that he was gay, which was very hard for him to come to terms with. Michael believed that sex should only be shared between soulmates, two people joined in holy matrimony.
> 
> Apparently, all it took was a couple of bottles of whatever cheap whiskey Gabriel was ordering, and some gorgeous blonde, with amazing eyes and a tight beautiful ass, to get him to commit adultery.
> 
> A few minutes later, the gorgeous man came out of the bathroom, wrapped by the waist in a towel, dripping wet. Michael felt his morning wood getting ever harder as he examined every drop of water slicking its way down the man’s chest.
> 
> “What? Five times wasn’t enough?” The man asked, a sneaky smile rising on his face.
> 
> Michael gulped, “w-what? Five? Times?” he asked, barely able to speak.
> 
> “Oh, you don’t remember,” the guy said as he sat down next to Michael.
> 
> Michael laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. He tried really hard not to look at the man’s sexy body, but it was almost impossible.
> 
> The man chuckled, noticing Michael’s gaze, going all the way down to the towel, “I could take it off, maybe that’ll jog your memory,” he said sneakily.
> 
> “N-no, it’s okay.” Michael looked down once more before he looked back up at the man’s eyes, his hypnotizing blue eyes.
> 
> Michael got out of bed, and started pacing around the room, “I don’t understand how this happened,” he paused when he saw the man’s gaze head straight for his boner, realising he was naked.
> 
> Quickly he grabbed the sheets and wrapped himself, before he continued, “I’m not that type of guy. Sorry if I mislead you or anything, but I I’m just.. I don’t do this, and.. and certainly not with,” he paused trying to find the right word, “strippers.” he smiled apologetically.
> 
> The man’s eyebrows shot up and he was speechless. Michael quickly noticed and apologised again, “I don’t mean anything bad, I just don’t do this.” He smiled pathetically, waiting for some sort of response from him.
> 
> “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to this, you know in my line of work,” he smiled devilishly and started fumbling for his clothes, “I’ll just show myself out.” 
> 
> Michael felt horrible, he felt like he insulted the man, but what was worse was that he didn’t know whether he owed him money or not. He tried to think of a nice way to ask, but all that came out of his mouth was, “how much do I owe you?”
> 
> The guy turned on his heel, coughing a laugh, “ummm.. nothing. It was a freebee, congratulations on your big case.” he finished before he put on the rest of his clothes and headed out of the room, and soon out of the apartment.
> 
> Michael felt horrible, but it wasn’t something some Advil and a strong cup of coffee couldn’t cure. Of course he was going to tear Gabriel a new one, for getting him so drunk and letting him go home with a stripper.
> 
> The next few months went by alright, the incident was far behind Michael, he had confessed in church, and all was well with the world. He continued getting bigger cases, and winning them until he was known as the best lawyer in town, but still not as good as Lucifer Milton, the mysterious lawyer who never showed up in the news, always dodging the media.
> 
> One day, Michael had the chance to take on a case where he would go against this famous, enigma of a lawyer, and he was quick to agree. He would jump on any chance to prove himself better than that man. The man who seemed to be nowhere and everywhere, winning every case he ever handled since he started his office 12 years ago.
> 
> His first day in court came sooner than expected, and Michael was more than ready. He had his opening statement ready, something that sounded like it was written by Shakespeare, his witnesses were well prepped and the evidence was bulletproof. This case was surely his.
> 
> The minute he stepped into that court room his gaze went straight to the man sitting on the opposite table of his. His eyes widened with shock, and he hesitated, before his assistant pushed him to the table.
> 
> “ _This_ is Lucifer Milton?” he whispered to his assistant, and the other shrugged.
> 
> The judge walked in, everyone stood up, besides Michael who was still fixed on the other lawyer. The other lawyer whom he slept with, the other lawyer whom he thought to be a stripper. Nudged by Adam, his assistant, he stood up and then sat down.
> 
> Lucifer looked over at him and smiled, nodding his head in courtesy. He started his statement and Michael barely heard a word. All he could think of was the major fuck up that had happened a couple of months ago.
> 
> When the court went into recess Michael quickly rushed to the bathroom,  _“this has to be a nightmare”_ he thought to himself. He splashed some water on his face, repeatedly and then wiped it off, taking a couple of deep breathes before he turned to leave.
> 
> AS he reached the door, someone from the outside swung it open and suddenly everything went black.
> 
> “Oh my god! I’m so sorry,” Lucifer said, helping Michael off the floor.
> 
> “It’s okay, really,” he said, sounding a bit nasal.
> 
> Lucifer guided Michael to the sink, and helped him lean on it, while he grabbed some paper towels and helped him clean the blood which was pouring out of his nose.
> 
> Michael was in shock, not just from the hit, but everything else. His head was spinning.
> 
> “Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.
> 
> Lucifer smiled, “I didn’t want to embarrass you,” he said softly as he kept cleaning Michael’s blood.
> 
> “Embarrassing me? And what do you call this?” Michael scoffed, feeling a little uneasy with the whole situation.
> 
> “Well, I didn’t know we were gonna meet again! You were just a little lawyer, I didn’t know you were  _that_ good!” Lucifer nervously said, trying so hard not to look into Michael’s green eyes. The same eyes that had enchanted him, the night they met.
> 
> “You think I’m good?” Michael said, forgetting the entire issue and focusing on that one bit, a smug smile lighting his face.
> 
> Lucifer laughed, “you’re still so cute!” he said, and he seductively bit his lip.
> 
> “You think I’m cute?” Michael asked again, this time his smile was becoming more sneaky.
> 
> Lucifer took a deep breath and by the time he released it, he had decided his next move. His hands moved to cup Michael’s face, and he closed the gap between them, pressing a gentle kiss on Michael’s lips.
> 
> Michael was shocked, but soon he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck and tugged him in, deepening the kiss.
> 
> Their bodies were pressed against each other, and they could both feel the other’s hardening member pushing against their own. Lucifer pulled on Michael’s hair and the other let out a tiny moan, that sent shivers down Lucifer’s back.
> 
> “I want you,” Lucifer said against Michael’s lips and the other man settled for moaning louder.
> 
> A few moments later, just as the kiss was turning into more, Michael pushed himself away from the hot embrace, “we can’t, we-we shouldn’t!” he said, mentally kicking himself for being the moral one.
> 
> “I know, I know. I just, I can’t help it.” Lucifer looked Michael up and down, stripping him with his eyes.
> 
> “No, really! It’s not okay, it’s not professional.” Michael said, feeling a tug in his pants at the way the other man was looking at him.
> 
> “Okay, I’ll fix this.” Lucifer said and then planted another quick kiss on Michael’s lips, before he turned and left.
> 
> Back in the courtroom and just as Michael was about to call his first witness to the stand, Lucifer interrupted him and asked the judge if they could both approach the bench.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Michael said through his teeth, inches before they reached the judge stand.
> 
> “Sir, Mr. Novak and I just discovered that we had a previous history, a _short_  one and we do not deem it professional to be on opposing teams. Therefor I would like to withdraw myself from this case.” Lucifer whispered to the judge.
> 
> The judge’s eyebrows shot up, and then he turned to Michael, “Mr. Novak? Is it true?” 
> 
> “Yes, sir. We didn’t recognise each other until we met during the recess.” Michael was hesitant but he couldn’t disagree and get Lucifer into trouble.
> 
> “Alright,” the judge said out loud, “court is adjourned until Miss Masters can find herself another lawyer.
> 
> Lucifer quickly ran out of the building, avoiding any press that was waiting. The two didn’t have a chance to talk, Michael had no idea how to reach Lucifer and so he just went home.
> 
> As he walked up the steps to his apartment, he found Lucifer sitting at his door, neck tie loose and half asleep.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” He asked, amused by the sight, and relieved to see him again.
> 
> “What the hell took you so long?” Lucifer yelled as he stood up and moved away from the door.
> 
> Michael unlocked his door and he let Lucifer in, who as soon as the door was closed turned around and pinned Michael against it, kissing him long and deep.
> 
> When they broke the embrace to gasp for air, Michael smiled and pulled him to the bedroom by his tie.
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> Three years later, and on a day similar to the one that Lucifer and Michael had met on, the two were in a courthouse once again. This time getting married.
> 
> “Mr. Milton you wrote your own vows?” the judge asked.
> 
> Lucifer smiled and nodded, before turned to face Michael, “when I saw you the first time, you were drunk as hell, trying to buy soda from a newspaper machine. Since then I was your stripper, your rival, and your boyfriend. Today I am proud to become your husband.” 
> 
> Michael smiled, shaking his head, “I never thought I would ever sleep with someone who wasn’t my soulmate, and I never did. I love you Luce, you’re my morning star.”
> 
> Gabriel wiped a tear away, “you guys are so cheesy,” he sniffled.
> 
> “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.” The judge finished and Michael and Lucifer kissed for the first time as a married couple.
> 
> Gabriel cheered, Castiel sighed and Hannah cried.
> 
> As the two walked out of the courtroom, Lucifer bent down and whispered in Michael’s ear, “I told you I’ll fix it.” He smiled devilishly before he waved at his sister Anna who was as usual late.
> 
> “Huh?” Michael asked, not really understanding what Lucifer had meant, his confusion didn’t last long, they had a reception to get too, and then an amazing queen sized bed to christen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Go wish AJL a happy birthday!


End file.
